Ordinary
by Shiranui-V
Summary: Raidou is looking for a perfect model; Genma and Kakashi are trying to fulfill special client's demand; Neji is seeking way out of high-fashion world while Shikamaru is getting blackmailed to enter said world. ShikaNeji, GenRai, KakaIru. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: I've made a deal with **penname** that she will write a multi-chapter fanfiction of GenRai for me and I will write a multi-chapter fanfiction of ShikaNeji for her. Anyway, since Sept 14th is pen's birthday, I though this fanfic would be a perfect gift. Well, I know that I'm too late, but I think as long as it's still in the same month, then it would be okay.

So, my darling friend, happy belated birthday! This is your present and I hope you like it. Love you!

**AN**: English is _not_ my first language. This chapter is unbeta-d. So please don't shoot me!

**Summary**: This is AU fanfiction where Raidou is a desperate fashion designer who looking for a perfect model; Genma and Kakashi are desperate model agency owner who trying to fulfill special client's demand; Neji is a desperate photographer who seeking way out of high-fashion world while Shikamaru is a desperate professor who getting blackmailed to enter said world.

**Prologue**

"Itachi Uchiha."

"Too handsome."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ditto."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Too damn cute."

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"Too wild."

"Shino Aburame."

"Too mysterious."

"Haku."

"Too pretty!" shouted Raidou Namiashi as he get on his feet and slamming the table in front of him that separate himself and the owner of Shinobi Model Inc., Genma Shiranui and Kakashi Hatake. "Which part of 'I need a model that has ordinary face' that you don't understand, Genma!?"

"Calm down there, love," said the honey-color haired guy to his life-partner that happened to be the hottest fashion designer in the business.

"Yes, Raidou, chill, will you?" added Kakashi, helping out his partner to calm the emotional burst of said man's lover. "Shinobi Model Inc. is the biggest model agency in the country, not to mention the best. We have the finest male-model here and we've _never_ failed to fulfill our client's need. So have no doubt that we _will_ find that model that you required for your newest collection."

"True," affirmed Genma, showing his one million Dollar smile before continuing, "Now Raidou, don't worry too much about this matter. Just go back to the newest collection that you've been work your _nice_ ass off, and let Kakashi and I here do our job."

"Oh, I'd love to, Genma, I'd love to, since I've _tons_ things to do in my studio. But the thing is… I don't think you and Kakashi really get my point about this _ordinary_ model."

"Don't underestimate our models. They're a bunch of highly professional breed. They can be anything you want, even ordinary."

"Now that's exactly where you got me wrong. I don't want models that _pretend_ to be ordinary. I want models that ordinary people can relate to," explained Raidou.

"Alright, Raidou, alright! I give up!" blurted Kakashi out of the blue. "You want Iruka, right? Now, for _you_ and only for you, I would let my baby back in front of the camera, but just this once, okay?"

Raidou turned his head and looked at Kakashi direction. He was pretty sure underneath the mask – a legacy from the silvery-haired guy's modeling day – was one pleased smile. Too bad he had to ruin it. "No offense, Kakashi, but he's too old."

"Too old!?" asked Kakashi in not so very friendly tone. "Take that back!"

"I rephrase that. He's too _mature_. Beside, if I need mature model, why bother look for other when I got you and Genma here."

"Awww… that is so sweet," cried Genma before paying attention to Kakashi who's at

that time already turned his back on them. "Right, Kakashi?"

"_No_ comment."

The icy retort startled the couple.

"Kakashi, please don't tell me that you-" Raidou stopped talking when he saw unmistakably rigid back in front of him. "God, you really are…"

Genma immediately sent his lover a warning through his eyes. A decade of living together had made them have a language of their own. Even a little twitch means something. And right now it means 'Stop right there, say you sorry.'

"Hey, man, I'm so sorry, okay? I have no intention to insult anybody here."

No response.

Another twitch from Genma, 'Praise his _precious_.'

"Look, Kakashi, Iruka is a _hunk_…" said Raidou, decided to 'listen' to his lover's suggestion. "… and that made him _extraordinary_ and-"

"Okay," cut the co-owner of Shinobi Model Inc., and just like that… the matter is closed.

Raidou looked at Kakashi in wonder while Genma snickered.

Instantly the masked man back to his seat and turn on his business-man-mode, "Now, let's get back to our business, shall we?"

"Yes, let's do that," agreed his partner. "Raidou?"

"So, like I said earlier, I need a model that ordinary people can relate to _because_ not everybody out there have your or your models' perfect look. If we want to talk statistic, your kind only covered… what? Five percent? Ten percent of the population?"

No one bother to answer that question and right away Raidou's deep voice filled the spacious office again.

"Most people out there are ordinary people who live an ordinary life and _has_ an ordinary look. And those people are the ones who _buy_ my clothes. That's the main reason why I became such a pain in the ass recently. I think it would be nice when those people look at my newest collection ad in the magazine, they would not feel bad about themselves. Got my point?"

"Perfectly," answered Kakashi before looking at his partner beside him, "You know what this means, right?"

"Oh _yes_, it's been a while since the last time we've done this," responded Genma excitedly.

Raidou raised his eyebrow toward Genma, asking, 'What?'

"We're going to have an audition."

**AN**: I know this prologue super-short, but I'm working on the chapter 1 right now. Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: It's been a while since the last time I wrote. Please don't be too hard on me. Anyway I'm in remission. Yay! **

**AN2: this chapter is unbeta-ed, sorry for any mistake**

**Chapter 1 **

Neji Hyuuga put the last piece of his personal belonging into the box whilst his pale lavender eyes took a last glance around his studio. Noticed that spacious room looked as pristine as the first time he got that place five years ago, he couldn't help not to feel slightly proud of himself. At least something about himself wasn't changed.

Five years.

He couldn't believe how fast time flies. One day he just an idealistic, full of ambition fresh graduate with high dream and the next day he trapped in the high fashion business as the most sought after photographer. Yet, he was unhappy… This glamour life that many people had dreamed about… it was not for him. He really needs to get away from it and start chasing his real dream.

And now after five years he finally got his chance.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Thanks God, you still here!" said Genma as he burst into Neji's studio followed by his partner.

"I'm about to go," said Neji, "You guys came to say goodbye?"

"Well… not exactly."

Genma's vague words got Neji's attention. Suspiciously, the long-haired photographer looked at both of his employer and he didn't like the gesture they show.

"Neji, we had given this matter a thought," began Kakashi, "and we think-"

"Oh, I think I know what you're thinking," cut the Hyuuga firmly, "and the answer is no."

"Why don't we talk about it first," said Genma, trying his luck, "and I promise-"

"_You_ promised after I finished that Haruno catalogue, you would let me out of my contract. But then, there's another project after another. And now you're asking me for _more_? You got nerve really."

"I know, but-"

"No but. My answer is final."

The issue should have been closed at the moment, but Genma was nothing but persistent.

"Neji, I'm asking you this as a friend because I really need this favor. It's a matter of life and death. _Please_, hear me out."

So the man was desperate, and there was only one thing that able to put him in that state. As realization hit him, Neji snorted before letting out his response, "It's Raidou, isn't it?"

"Yes."

The younger man sighed. "You have no pride, Genma."

"For him… I would do anything… you know that."

Oh that bastard and his annoying puppy look!

"_Fine_, you win. But after this, no more."

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Hn."

Instantly Genma's cheers filled the room as he jumping around the slightly irritated Hyuuga. Kakashi watched his best friend manners in amusement. Sometimes, Genma can be so childish.

"Let's get this over with then," said Neji as he grabbing his newest camera, "the sooner the better."

"Uhm…"

"When, where, and who's the model?" asked the long-haired photographer whilst his hand expertly setting the Nikon.

The two model agency owner looked at each other. Two pairs of eyes clashed in vicious battle.

You tell him!

No way! _You_ tell him.

"Guys, did you hear what I just said?" asked Neji again, "When, where and who?"

"You left out 'why,'" pointed Kakashi, lamely trying to buy some time.

"I'm a photographer not a journalist. Beside, we already answered 'why.' Genma is a smart ass who has no pride."

"No… Genma is a smart ass who loves his Raidou~ too damn much!"

"And the _smart ass_ pleads guilty as charged! But see if I care!"

Kakashi's chuckles soon followed by Genma's before ending in roar of laughter. But their hilarity couldn't stay long, because Neji Hyuuga had a one track mind.

"I still need my answer."

"He~y, we forgot about 'what.'"

"Genma!"

Once again, brown eyes and black ones clashed.

"Ehm," Kakashi cleared his throat, "we don't have the answer."

"What! How is it possible?"

"Because... how can we answer 'when' and 'where' when we don't even know the 'who,'" explained Genma.

"But we got plan!" Kakashi said quickly.

Neji swore inwardly. So much for wrapped it all under one week.

"I'm listening…"

**TBC**


End file.
